Angel Livin' In Your Heart
by Inulover1213
Summary: What happens when a new girl comes to a demon school, what happens when she is a hanyou? will she turn the school upside down? read to find out. LunInu. * Corrent time*


Angel Living in you heart

Chapter One

"Luna time for school" mother yelled from down stairs.

"God damn it!" Luna snarled. She rolled over and fell outta bed. Pain racked through her body and she thought that she left a dent.

" Fuckin' A!" Luna yelled while running to the bathroom. After she took a painfully warm shower, and pulled out a belly shirt the color of the night, and it said ' Fuck you, Where, When ,what time' and black shinny jeans with black boots, and a black hat. She grabbed her new backpack and ran a brush through her sliver hair, being mindful of her silver tipped dog ears.

" Hurry up! Your gonna be fucking late!" Mother yelled dangerously.

" Yea yea, I'm comin' ok fucking chill!" Luna snarled and ran out the house and grabbed her motorcycle. Soon ' Zyanya High' came in to view.

Parking and running into the new school.

" Damn it! Where is the fucking office?" Luna yelled out to the nearest person, who happened to be the nurse.

" Down the hall to the left" she said leaving.

" Ty" Luna said running down the hall. She comes in to the office and almost ran over the sectary.

"Hello my name is Luna moon I'm the new kid in this school and just to let you know I'm going to be coming in here more often cause I get a lot of detentions"

"Oh ok dear here you go" the old lady handed her the papers.

"Ty" Luna said running away to go to class.

"Ok lets get this over with" Luna muttered and opened the door with an internal wince. Gasps of surprise and whistles from the boys. And growls from the girls.

" Hey why don't ya bend over a little!" one boy called out and made sexy gestures.

"hay why don't you go say that to some other slut that really gives a shit what some Jake ass, Like you says" she said

" Oh, my I thought you were one" said the boy

"oh really than why would I say that instead of saying oh ok like the other sluts in this school because you look like you do plenty of those"

" Damn your no fun" the boy muttered and rolled his red eyes.

"no I can be fun just not for you" Luna said as the boys in the class got boners.

" Shh, all of you! Miss Luna get to your seat" the teach said.

"Oh ok but just to let you know I don't give a fuck what any teacher says somebody says or does something to piss me off I do something about it" She said that as she walked to the back of the class room and sighed.

She sighed in all her class's and almost screamed in joy when lunch came she was at her locker when a girl came out of the office snapping at the sectary.

" Now get back here!" the sectary yelled with her face red at the girl.

" Shut the fuck up, and get better lungs" she snapped then turned to the group of kids staring at the scene and said

" What the hell ya think your starin' at!"

"Arinka! When did you get in this dumb ass school?" Luna yelled

" Five minutes" Arinka stated

"don't be a Jake ass and get over here to give your best friend a hug" Luna yelled.

" I aint a Jake ass, I'm a bitch" she said with a twist of her lips and walked over.

"yes you are" Luna said hugging.

" Eh whatever" she said moving her black hoodie lower to cover her ass.

Luna and Arinka were talking at their lockers when Inuyasha and all his friends walked by. Inuyasha gave a quick glance at Luna and was about to walk off when Kikyo walked up yelling

" Inu"

" Look how cute the one in the back is" Arinka whispered but Luna wasn't listing.

"what the hell do you want" Inuyasha said.

"this could be fun to watch" Luna said to Arinka

" Hmm" Arinka drawled out watching the guy in the back.

"Oh I thought you knew that I want you to be mine" Kikyo said

" hell to the fucken no" Inuyasha said back

Luna just busted out laughing while Arinka fought a smile.

"what the fuck are you laughing at?" Kikyo snarled.

" Watch who ya talkin' to" Arinka snarled for Luna.

"well it could be the slut right in front of me or are you a hoe I never could tell the difference. But now that I look at you I think you might be both" Luna said.

" Look who's talking bitch, now stay the hell out of this!" Kikyo said.

"oh ok so you think that you can call me a bitch and get away with it then you have no fucken idea who you messing with" Luna said while walking up to Kikyo.

" Now this is gonna be fun" Arinka muttered and flanked Luna with a cruel smile gracing her lips.

"you think" Luna said as she also smiled which pissed Kikyo off to no end.

Seven sluts snarled and flanked Kikyo.

Inuyasha, Koga, Kagome, Miroku ,Sango, and the dude in the back Sesshomaru. Flanked Luna and Arinka .

Kikyo could not take any more of this and went to slap Luna.

Luna saw this and grabbed Kikyo's fist before it ever touched her face.

"That would have been the worst thing you could of ever done" Luna said while tightening her grip on Kikyo's fist.

"I hope you know who your messing with " Kikyo said

"well at first I thought you were just a slut but now you say your something else, hmm. Now what would that be?" Luna said with a smile.

" I'm Kikyo, the principle's daughter"

" My, my a suck up bitch" Arinka said with a sly smile.

"and still it does not matter cause I know that you can get me a detention, suspension or get me expelled but it still would not stop me from kicking your ass cause I already beat up the price's kids down there at my other schools, so why would it stop me here' Luna said.

" Eh" Arinka said and flung her self at a girl, signaling the fight to begin.

"Arinka lets get to lunch fighting these sluts isn't worth it" Luna said as she walked to the lunch room.

" Eh and I was all excited" She said while tripping a slut on her way out.

"what the hell was that by the way anyone else suddenly hungry?" Inuyasha said walking away.

" Typical" Kagome muttered

" Hn" Sesshomaru agreed walking in front of Inuyasha.

"perverts" they all muttered while following behind.

Arinka snorted almost silently.

" what now?" Luna asked

" You have a boy fan club" Arinka said opening the door and grim of the lunch room, it stunk.

"Oh so what do you think they want?" Luna said.

"Oh you know what they want" Arinka said giving her a sly look.

" And, look at the hottie behind us" Arinka added.

"Oh you have a crush go girl, I like the one with the dog ears there just like mine"

" Ok, you always pick dog demons, but then this time so did I" Arinka said getting in line.

"well when we get to the table lets take off the hat and hoodie" Luna said with a smile.

" Aww but um, I love this hoodie" Arinka said walking to a table.

" all well just take it off "Luna said.

With a sigh Arinka took off her hoodie to show a black sleeveless shirt with ' Cut me and I'll smile' with ripped dark blue jeans. And it showed her long black tail, and her black hair fell out of her hood, showing a mass of wavy curls to her waist.

" Did your ears get any bigger?" Arinka asked

"yes but they are cuter now" Luna said.

" Show em, you'll shock the kids to hell" Arinka said swishing her huge tail.

"ok "Luna said with a huge smile.

The demon teens gasped with shock, there was another Hanyou in there mist.

"Knew it" Arinka snickered

" Holy shit! You're a fucken Hanyou!" Inuyasha yelled.

" Can they get any denser?" Arinka muttered and sat down with a smirk.

"ya I am a Hanyou you got a problem with it or are you just shocked that there is another one like you" Luna said loudly.

" Shocked I guess" Inuyasha said.

"Ok than is there a reason you followed us in the lunch room?" Luna said as the rest of the group came in the lunch room shocked, to see that Luna had dog ears to.

" It's called lunch" Inuyasha said.

"Oh really then why are you heading to are table just a minute ago, before I took off my hat, answer me that Inuyasha?" Luna said.

" Cause um, Sesshomaru wanted to talk to you" Inuyasha said quickly.

" Ok really, then why are you here?" Luna asked.

" Cause I wanted to" Inuyasha said.

" Oh really then what did Sesshomaru want to say?" Luna said.

" This Sesshomaru will not get caught up in this" Sesshomaru said looking behind her.

" Dumb asses" Arinka muttered glancing behind her.

"Arinka call me a dumb ass one more time I'll tear you a new ass hole" Luna said.

" Who ever said I was callin' ya a dumb ass but if ya want a fight, I'll give it to ya" Arinka said getting up out of her chair with a huge grin.

"you are so getting on my fucken nerves but we will fight just not here getting back to the conversation we were having why the hell did you say this Sesshomaru, what the hell is that suppose to mean your Sesshomaru right then why the hell are talking like that are you still a three year old in a 18 year old body or something cause I'm confused" Luna said. Behind her Arinka smiled but tighten her jaw in anger.

" You have you way of talking and I have mine, and you should have more respect for your friends" Sesshomaru said coldly, his eyes flicking to Arinka again.

"when in the hell did we become friends? I don't know about you but I just meet you five seconds ago" Luna said.

" I was never saying **I** was your friend" Sesshomaru said walking away.

" Oh well sorry I misunderstood what you said but I do have respect for my friends she just got on my nerves like I do to her are you understanding how this friend ship goes or do you still need help understanding oh and another thing when did you care about how I talk to my friend you don't have any feelings for her now do you" Luna said while he walked away.

" Look got to go, see ya" Arinka said walking away, leaving her lunch.

" Oh ok, I'm leaving too, gotta curse the principle out" Luna said to Arinka's back.

Authors Note: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Luna, but Sesshylovers owns Arinka. Sorry all Sesshy lovers for the conflicted in the last page. But ya see how it goes J J


End file.
